


Holding Me Back

by Junebug1312



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheesy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: It was time for Harry to draw the line.





	Holding Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Draco and Malfoy have been in a relationship for a couple months  
>  They have an apartment together  
>  Brief mentions of sexual stuff

A sock collided with the door next to me, just as I was about to leave. I whipped around to find Harry practically fuming, anger apparent on his usually smiling face.

"Draco, if you walk out that fucking door, don't think about coming back" he scarily said, I rolled my eyes, he always loved being dramatic. Even though he was mad at me I knew if I came back I would be welcome.

"Harry, please" I began "you knew this was the arrangement when we got together"

And I wasn't lying, when we got together not only was it surprising to both of us but it came with terms. Ones that we settled right away. I told him no one would be able to know, obviously. Harry Potter with a ex-death eater not a good idea.

"Yes Draco I did, but I never agreed to being your dirty little secret" he screamed at me, the pain pouring out of each word he spoke. I gasped, I wasn't treating him like that!? Was I?

"You with your fucking buddies, telling them we just happened to be room mates, all that fucking bullshit I'm sick of it!" He yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. Making the green appear more vibrant. But they did not contain the sparkle that drove me wild when I saw it in the morning, reminding me of the pure wholesome man I fell in love with. They were shaking, irises dilated with unsolicited hatred. I'm not one to show fear, but seeing him become this angry tyrant, I was visibly shaking. I was also rendered speechless which Harry didn't seem to mind, since he continued on ranting.

"You know what!? Next time you bring your stupid snake loving bitchy friends over I'm going to tell them about how I ride you all night long, how you love to hear me speak parseltongue, each word flicking off the end of my tongue how only I turn you on! How about that Draco!?" 

Spit was flying out of his mouth each time he started a new sentence. But he didn't care. His hair was stuck to his forehead because of the sweat that had formed and all I could think about doing was caressing his face, wiping away the sweat and kissing his forehead but Malfoy's didn't back down. So if he wanted a fight he was surely going to get one.

"Really Harry? Going to pull that on me? Well how about I tell Weasel and little miss mudblood how prettily you blush when I'm on my knees for you? Or how loud I can get you, so loud we get complaints from our fucking neighbours maybe I should tell them that!" I screamed back, trying to intimidate him, but if Harry Potter was truly not scared of one thing it would have to be me. He never was, that's why it would always grind my gears at school that's why I would literally go to my wits end to fucking make him blush or scream or have any emotion at all. 

Even though he wasn't terrified like I was wanting, he was sporting an obvious blush now not only from the anger but clearly from my words. He always was a whore for dirty talk. Even though I do admit I love the snake like sounds he produces while speaking parseltongue, he gets way more flustered over me just telling him how nice his pants fit or complimenting his muscles. It's adorable and one of the reasons I love him so much. I noticed through out the argument as well that we had become closer to each other I backed away from the door while he crept slowly towards me, we were almost touching at this point.

"Don't. call. her. a. mud blood" he spat out the rage apparent in each word.

I gulped harshly, I had never seen him so upset. Even though I was supposed to be angry, he looked hotter and hotter every second that we spoke, his green eyes penetrated through me sending waves of electricity through my veins. Just as I was waiting for another yelling match, Harry shrunk to the floor, devastatingly so, and began to sob. Very hard. Much like his moans his crying echoed around the room making my heart ache. Sometimes I really need to shut up. I slowly sunk down to sit next to him, I just wanted to wipe the tears away, make everything better.

"I-I don't care if Hermione or Ron knows" he muttered "I just want the lying to stop"

I closed my eyes and sighed loudly. I knew that I had been hiding him away from my friends but it was purely for him. I didn't realize that he cared so much about being known as mine, my heart fluttered at the thought. I rubbed his back gently.

"Sweetheart, it's not that simple, telling people just...isn't an option" I told him honestly, it really wasn't. He didn't get it, he didn't know how much hate our relationship would bring.

He tore his head out of his arms and glared at me "I didn't realize I needed your fucking permission"

I ripped my hand away and scowled at the statement. How fucking dare he speak to me like that?

"it was all for you" I angrily whispered, he blinked in confusion, and I bit my lip at my confession but continued.

"It was all for you, you dick! I didn't tell anyone because Harry fucking Potter can not ruin his reputation with a filthy criminal!" I screamed out in frustration, everything I had hid was not because I was ashamed! It was because I was fucking scared, I would not be the one to ruin Harry Potter. I already ruined so many lives, I wouldn't take him down with me.

"Draco..." he whispered and I noticed my face was wet, I moved my hand up, rubbing at the liquid. I guess that I had started crying without even realizing it.

"Draco" he repeated and began to caress my face

"I can't stand the thought of losing you" I whimpered, every wall I had built up crumbling to the ground in only seconds. I was tired of the lying. I was done, I wanted to finally show someone how much I care.

Harry gave me a small smile and started to pepper my face in soft kisses, a gesture he has always done when I'm sad or lonely.

"That will never happen Draco...you own my heart," he stated, with no room for error. I gasped quietly, Draco Malfoy owning someone? That's absurd, but instead of saying that out loud I grabbed ahold of him and hugged him with everything I had. 

"So fuck them, fuck all of them! I am done being the saviour, I am done proving myself! All I want is the world to know that your mine, so who cares if a criminal stole my heart? You're all I need Draco, your happiness helps me forget why being sad is stupid, you help me live. So we will grow together and the world can go fuck themselves if they have a problem with it"

Cheesy yes, but he made a good point. This man saved me, physically of course but also romantically. He gave me joy, hope, but most importantly a reason. A reason to wake up in the morning, a reason to laugh and a reason to love. The whole world can go fuck themselves. Getting rejected has never held me back before so maybe its time to show everyone up and be representatives for a new rebellion. One that doesn't broadcast chaos and destruction, but instead proves that people can change. Not wounded enough after war to die off slowly and be forgotten. We could be revolutionary, all we need is a chance. A beginning.

"tomorrow" I simply stated and inhaled the scent of his jumper.

"Tomorrow?" he questioned, clearly confused about what my statement implied.

"tomorrow we tell my friends how you ride me all night" I bit my lip to stop myself from bursting out laughing. Harry shoved me backwards but it was with no ill intent, the smile on his face proved it. Alongside the rosy blush creeping up his face.

"ok then, tomorrow I tell my friends all about you getting on your knees for me" he retorted with as much conviction as I had. I began to blush as well but stared him dead in the eyes and smirked. I slowly moved my face forward till our lips were brushing with each exhale.

"Scared Potter" I joked staring at the green orbs, which had regained the sparkle I missed so dearly.

"You wish" he stated before clashing our lips together.

No longer would we hold back.


End file.
